Membaca Naruto The Twin Uzumaki
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Kushina, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin di tarik ke sebuah tempat oleh tiga orang wanita yang hanya punya satu mata dan satu gigi. Mereka di beri buku berjudul Naruto: The Twin Uzumaki. Apa maksud para wanita itu dengan memberikan mereka buku ini? Warning: OCs


MEMBACA BUKU DARI TIGA NENEK YANG PUNYA SATU MATA DAN SATU GIGI

**Halo Minna-san, ini adalah fic bahasa Indonesia pertama saya di fandom ini, ada fic satu lagi tapi bahasa Inggris. Anyway enjoy yah. Maaf kalau gaje dan banyak typo. Oh, sebelumnya, Warning: OCs**

* * *

Hari yang cerah dan damai di Konoha. Beberapa ninja masih berada di medan perang, beberapa lagi sedang menjalankan misi, dan ada beberapa yang santai saja di desa.

Sekarang, kita akan focus pada seorang ninja berambut spiky pirang yang saat ini sedang tergesa-gesa berlari ke Ichiraku ramen. Ya, pria itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Minato.

'Harus cepat. Kalau aku telat aku bisa dihajar Kushina' katanya panik. Ya, Minato sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Uzumaki Kushina. Anggota terakhir klan Uzumaki. Banyak yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun ini, tapi mereka berhasil melewatinya dan menjalin hubungan, tapi tetap saja kalau sudah kencan begini, Minato tak boleh terlambat walaupun hanya satu detik saja.

Kushina paling tidak suka jika Minato terlambat ke janji kencan mereka, dan Minato tau betapa menyeramkannya Kushina jika marah. Pemandangan itu sudah dilihatnya satu kali, dan pastinya tak mau ia lihat lagi.

Untungnya, ia sampai tepat waktu di ichiraku Ramen dan langsung di sambut oleh Kushina, atau mungkin yang lebih sering kita kenal sebagai 'Habanero Berdarah'

"Akhirnya datang juga. Tumben kau tepat waktu." Kata Kushina.

Minato menggaruk kepalanya. "Ha ha." Katanya sambil tertawa gugup. Kushina tersenyum, "Ya sudah, ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar nih!" katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Minato.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Tapi saat mereka baru saja akan memasuki Ichiraku Ramen, sebuah cahaya putih mengelilingi mereka dan mereka menghilang

* * *

"Bosan!" Kata seorang anak remaja. Anak itu mempunyai rambut spiky berwarna hitam dan ia mengenakan Goggle berwarnya oranye. Ia dikenal sebagai Uchiha Obito, salah seorang anggota klan Uchiha yang sama sekali tak pernah diakui oleh klannya, atau kata kasarnya 'orang buangan' . Walaupun begitu, setidaknya ia lebih menyenangkan daripada anggota klan Uchiha lain yang semuanya kaku.

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali Obito." Kata seorang gadis. Anak gadis ini manis, ia adalah seorang ninja medis di timnya, namanya adalah Rin.

"Berhentilah mengeluh dobe." Kata remaja pria yang seorang lagi. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna silver dan mata berwarna hitam. Setengah wajahnya di tutupi oleh masker (A/N: Atau topeng yang mana aja sama) Ia dikenal sebagai putra dari 'Konoha Shiroi no Kiba', Hatake Kakashi.

"Berisik!" Teriak Obito.

Sebelum Obito dan Kakashi memulai perang kecil mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, cahaya putih mengelilingi mereka bertiga, dan dalam sekejap, mereka menghilang dengan 'POOF'

* * *

Seorang pria berambut putih tajam (Emang jarum tajam?) sedang duduk di bangu kayu bersama seorang wanita yang dadanya *ehem* lumayan besar (Udah bukan besar lagi itu mah. Raksasa #diBogemTsunade) Mereka sedang duduk tenang menikamti hari yang lumayan damai ini, hingga sebuah cahaya putih mengelilingi mereka dan mereka menghilang.

* * *

"ADUH!"

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Sakit…"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kushina? Ow…"

"Iya… menyingkirlah dariku Obito!"

"Ah. M-maaf Kushina-san!"

"Jiraiya! Singkirkan tanganmu dari *PIIP* ku!"

"Waduh maaf Tsunade!"

Setelah mereka melepaskan diri dari belenggu (?) mereka berdiri dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Mereka bukan lagi di Konoha. Mereka ada di sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putihh bersih dan bercahaya (Bayangkan Castle Oblivion di Kingdom Hearts)

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati saat mengucapkan mantra bodoh!"

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau memberikanku matanya!"

"Hei! Yang pegang buku kan aku!"

Mereka semua berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan mahluk yang paling menakutkan yang pernah mereka lihat.

Di hadapan mereka adalah 3 orang perempuan tua. Tiga-tiganya mempunyai kulit yang sangat pucat dan berkeriput. Rmbut mereka berwarna merah dan kaki mereka kurus dan keriput sehingga terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan selama bertahun-tahun, tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah… mata dan gigi mereka.

Dua orang perempuan di kanan dan tengah tidak memiliki mata, sedangkan wanita paling kiri punya mata, tapi hanya satu, sedangkan wanita di tengah punya gigi tapi hanya satu, sedangkan kedua wanita tadi tidak.

"AHHH!" Spontanlah mereka semua teriak, termasuk sang nenek-nenek yang membuat mereka takut.

"Jangan mengagetkan kami bocah-bocah tengik!" bentak perempuan yang di tengah.

Para ninja langsung diam.

"Bagus. Sekarang Tempest, berikan aku matanya. Aku ingin melihat wajah korban-korban kita hari ini." Kata wanita di sebelah kanan pada wanita di tengah yang bernama Tempest.

Bukannya memberi mata Tempest malah menonjok wanita itu. "Diam Wasp! Hari ini giliranku untuk memakai mata ini, dan mereka bukanlah korban kita! Kau mau di hajar Zeus?" bentak Tempest.

"Giliranmu!? Hari ini giliranku memakai mata itu! Kau dan Anger sudah memakainya dari kemarin!" Teriak Wasp.

"Aku belum memakai mata itu dari kemarin tua Bangka! Hari ini giliranku!" Bentak wanita di kiri yang sepertinya bernama Anger.

"Aku yang membaca mantra nenek tua! Berikan aku matanya!" Teriak Anger.

"Enyahlah babu dapur!" Bentak Wasp.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

Dan ketiga wanita tua nan aneh itu mulai bertengkar. Membuat para ninja gugup dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Haaruskah kita… menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Rin gugup. Kushina mengangguk dan melangkah maju.

"Anu… kenapa kami bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kushina, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Untungnya Kushina berhasil menarik perhatian mereka dan mereka berhenti bertengkar.

"Oh ya kami lupa. Tempest, mana bukunya?" Tanya Wasp.

"Kuberikan padamu tadi idiot." Kata Tempest.

"Tidak ada padaku!" bentak Wasp.

"Ada padaku." Kata Anger sambil memegang buku setebal kamus berwarna biru. Ia berjalan menuju Kushina dan menaruh buku itu di tangannya.

"Bacalah nak" Kata Anger sambil memamerkan gigi ompongnya. "Buku ini menarik." Katanya.

Kushina hanya bisa mengangguk sabil tersenyum gugup. Ia memang seorang ninja, tapi belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia berhadapan dengan nenek-nenek yang hanya punya satu mata dan satu gigi. "Ba-baik…"

Ketiga nenek-nenek itu tersenyum, lalu citra mereka mulai memudar hingga mereka lenyap di hadapan para ninja Konoha itu.

Mereka semua sangat gugup dan terkejut hingga tak seorang pun dari mereka dapat menanyakan untuk apa mereka di bawa ke sini. "Yah… sudah di kasih kan? Kita baca saja" kata Obito. "Kau yakin ini bukan perangkap?" Tanya Kakashi curiga.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita baca saja Kakashi. Tak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula ketiga wanita tadi… tidak terlihat mencurigkan." Kata Minato.

Semua orang di ruangan berbalik menghadap Minato dengan satu alis terangkat seperti mengatakan 'Oh, benarkah?' Minato hanya tertawa gugup dan mengalihkan pandangan dari yang lain.

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang baca duluan." Kata Kushina. Ia lalu membuka buku itu dan membaca judulnya.

Naruto: The Twin Uzumaki

TBC

**Yup! Itu prolguenya.. kalau gak jelas maaf banget!**


End file.
